Amor de naciones rojas resubido
by Sabina de Aragon
Summary: CORREGIDO y Continuado  ¿Cómo te das cuenta de que estas enamorado? Simple aru, cuando tu realidad a su lado es más bella que tus sueños.  juro que lo acabare T T


**AMOR DE NACIONES ROJAS**

**Este fic es narrado por mi, y con el punto de vista de el tan querido adicto a los pandas; y lo estoy subiendo de nuevo ya corregido y con la continuación ya preparada.**

**Recuerden que aquí el nombre de las naciones es un gran secreto y que sólo se lo revelan a quienes se han ganado su corazón **

**Hetalia y anexos no son míos, solo esta historia, y todas las inhumanidades que aquí leerán xD.**

-**Parte hablada**

-"pensamientos"

Narración

**¿Cómo te das cuenta de que estas enamorado? ¿Cuándo sientes un remolino en tu estomago aru? ¿Cuándo ríes torpemente aru? ¿Cuándo te tropiezas con nada aru? ¿Cuándo tu cara se pone roja aru? No lo sé aru, pero hay algo que si se ¿Cuándo sabes que el amor de tu vida te corresponde aru? Simple aru, cuando tu realidad a su lado es más bella que tus sueños.**

Era una mañana simple, y otra desastroza reunión de los países aliados estaba a punto de llevarse a cabo en la casa de de America. Las aves apenas y cantaban, pues parecía no poder conciliar paz; y como no, si un delicado pero fuerte chino se avecinaba a la casa del americano antes nombrado, gritando improperios en su lengua natal.

"ARU!, justo hoy tenía que hacérseme tarde, el estúpido de USA me va reclamar aru, y tendré que soportar sus gritos y los de Inglaterra aru, ese maldito cejudo que también me es insufrible aru... y ese francés pervertido... ARRRRRGGGGG! quiero gritar aru" pensaba la representacio humana de china muentras recorria los jardines de una gran casa en Seatle, perteneciente al lider de los paises aliados- "pero lo peor es tener que verlo otra vez"- dijo sonrosando sus mejillas- "ese ruso sadico, demencial, alto, rubio, fornido, tan sexi... ¿¡¿¡QUE!, pero que tonteria estoy pensando aru"

-**zdravstvui China-kun**- dijo el ruso con una tierna sonrisita

-"MIERDA ARU" **-****ni hao ma Roshia-san**- contesto secamente el chino, desviando la mirada del hombre

-**¿Que tal has estado da?**

-**Normal aru**- termino friamente el oriental -"maldiccion aru, justo lo que no queria aru"

-**Ehhh, China-kun sempre es tan distante conmigo da**

-"no es cierto aru"- penso atemorizado el chino

**-¿China-kun tambien me tiene miedo?**

-"no aru"

**-HELLO EVERY ONE, ¿Me extrañaron?**

**-Ni quien te extrañe, American idiot**

**-Iggy n_n**

**-Bon jour caballeros**

**-Good evering gentelmans...and America**

**-Ugh**

**-And so...¿que estupides venimos a discutir hoy?**

**-Oui, yo perdi una cita con una hermosa mignonete, mas vale que esto valga la pena**

**-Shi aru, la verdad yo tengo prisa aru** "ya no quiero ver mas a este ruso u/u"

**-Pues, los he sitado para mostrarles my New grand Idea….. mi plan ¡Follow the hero!**

**-aru?**

**-significa sigan al heroe en ingles, ¿verdad america-kun?**

**-Yes!**

**-ah, xiexie aru**

**-Mi plan consiste en blah blah blah blah blah I'm the HERO! Blah blah blah blah…- **tan interesante plan, que Francia e Inglaterra salieron de lasala

**-Nee, China-kun, ¿quieres salir a caminar da?**

**-¿y dejarlo hablando solo?**

**-ufufu, Da!**

**-vale aru, pero no mucho tiempo, podria molestarse aru**

**-ufu-**y toma de la mano al chino, llevandolo afuera como si de dos niños pequeños se tratara

-"maldicion aru, Russia, no es buen momento para que me toques…. No vez que estoy incomodo"

**-China-kun, Chto s toboi?**

**-ah, nada aru**

Una vez que las dos naciones estuvieron afuera, el eslavo miro al cielo, estava despejado, y los tenues rayos del sol desprendian reflejos de sus plateados y sedosos cabellos, una imagen que dejo emblesado al oriental. Pero el ruso lo noto

**-Chto projsjodit?**

**-eh-sesonrrojo-eeto….** "maldicion, me vio aru"

**-China-kun es tan kawaii da**

**-eh?¿Porqué dices eso?** "es lo que no quiero oir de ti"

-**Porque es verdad-** se puso un poco mas serio **-eres hermoso**

-"madicion callate" **–****r….Roshia-san!,¿como dices semejantes cosas aru?**

**-Pochemu?Es verdad-** dice acercandoce al mas bajo, haciendo que el otro retroceda **-¿te molesta?**

**-e….eto-**tartamudea mientras un encantador sonrrojo se hace presente en sus mejillas- "no Russia, no me hagas confesar"

-**si?-** se hacerca mas al chino- **vamos,dame una respuesta China-kun**- lo mira libidinosamente- **algo mas convincente,porque me haces creer que te pongo nervioso da**

**-ah? R…Roshia-san, detente aru, para por favor aru**

**-yo no te estoy haciendo nada-**dice tomandolo por los hombros- **Ahora si-** y con ese mismo aliento, le roba un beso a los delicados labios del chino

-"no, porfavor Russia, no me hagas caer mas en ti ar"- alcanzo a pensar el mayor, antees de dejarse llevar por esos casi 4000 años de amor oculto...

Un roce de labios, solo eso basto para que la pasión que dormía en el corazón del joven chino desertara y se pesionara de su cordura. En un instante se puso de puntitas y rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de su inesperado amante, colando sus manos por debajo de su bufanda, acariciando su nuca y jugando con sus platinados cabellos. El eslavo ni se quizo quedar atrás y tomo las caderas del oriental con una mano, mientras que con la surda lo abrasaba de esa delgada cintura. Lentamente acaricio los muslos y espalda de su tan añorada pereja, robando gemidos ahogados de la boca del chino. Pero como cualquier cosa en este mundo, el aire se vino a acabar, devolviendo a la cruel realidad a ambos hombres. Yao empujo al ruso en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer….

-**Roshia-san!-** le reclamo **-¡¿¡¿Qué diablos te pasa aru?-** el chino miraba la sínica sonrisa del otro, se veía claramente complacido, lo cual no hiso sino sonrojar mas al oriental

**-Tu….lo disfrutaste verdad da?-** dijo totalmente convencido de la respuesta, la cual nunca llego, pues la acción anterior había adormecido parte de su cerebro, y aun le costaba asimilar lo ocurrido

-"si aru, claro que me ha gustado idiota"- no dejaba de pensar el chino

**-¿Te ha gustado da?-** pregunto de nuevo, pero esta vez, haciendo mas presión en sus palabras**- Contéstame, Wang Yao-** termino el eslavo, tratando de obtener alguna reacción del otro, el cual estaba aun en una especie de shock.

El aludido reacciono casi al instante al escuchar aquel nombre

**-¿C…Como me has llamado aru?**

**-Wang Yao, así te llamas ¿o no?- El chino se sorprendió **

**-¿Cómo es que tu…..**

**-¿Cómo lo se da?, digamos que, Korea me lo dio amablemente- **le interrumpió

**-¿Qué le hiciste aru?- **pregunto alarmado

**-Nada-** contesto infantilmente el peli plata, acercándose nuevamente al oriental **–ahora, tu contesta mi pregunta**

**-¿Por qué aru?**

**-Porque en serio quiero oir la respuesta**

**-eso no aru, ¿porque yo aru? ¿Qué tengo aru?**

**-No te entiendo da**

**-¿¡Por qué te gusto yo aru! Porque te gusto, ¿verdad?** "no quiero saber que es solo porque quieres que todos sean uno con Rusia"- se lamento internamente, mientras que el ruso pensaba en una buena respuesta. En parte los pensamientos de Yao no estaban del todo mal, pero había algo mas, algo desde ese día, hace poco menos de 3500 años

**-Claro que me gustas, desde ese día….**

**-¿Cuál día aru?**

**-Desde aquel día de invierno, cuando descubrí mi frontera siberiana. Te vi, en ese atuendo tan exótico, con esos clores vivos, tan difíciles de encontrar en mi casa, te vi y me enamore a primera vista, y tu…. Tu me hablaste, no como a un sirviente o a un objeto, sino como a un ser pensante, con emociones, ¡vivo!, como nunca nadie me había hablado antes. Por eso me gustaste**

**-Éramos niños aru!- trato de justificarse el chino-** "por dios Rusia, desde entonces?, tu amor es mas profundo que el mío"

**-No me importa da, para mí, ese fue el día mas importante de mi vida**

**-Para mí no fue nada aru, solo otro más en mis 4000 años, ¡Nada mas aru**!- mintió- "por favor Rusia, no sigas, no quiero herirte"

**-¡Eso no es verdad!-** grito sínicamente el ruso **–t…tu también me sonreirás, me trataste con amabilidad, te volviste mi amigo**

**-solo tu amigo aru- dijo mirando con tristeza al eslavo- Roshia, entiende aru, yo**….. "no debo admitirlo, jamás voy a admitirlo"** ….no tengo…** "no voy a confesarlo" **… no tengo esos sentimientos por ti aru!**

La mirada del eslavo en ese momento fue la más triste que Yao vio en toda su larga vida, era carente de espíritu, de energía, eran los ojos secos de un cadáver. Le partió el alma en ese momento, mas el chino no dijo nada, tenía un nudo en la garganta, las ganas de confesar su amor, de decirle que todo lo anterior fue mentira y que lo amaba más que nada le surcaban con rudeza la mente, pero no dijo nada, tenía un deber como nación, no podía darse el lujo de tener esos sentimientos, y mucho menos por otra nación. Se limito a observar como su amado Rusia hundía su pálido rostro en su bufanda y como con pequeños y casi inaudibles sollozos liberaba sus lagrimas, que no quería que el chino viera, mas aun asi, el sabia que estaban ahí.

**-R….Roshia-san?**

No hubo respuesta, y ese incomodo silencio inundo por completo la escena, y hasta el cielo comenzó a nublarse, denotando la profunda tristeza del corazón de ambos países.

**-Hey, what are you doing here**?- interrumpió un británico, ajeno totalmente al tenso ambiente **–el American Idiot ya noto nuestra ausencia, let's go-** indico el camino de vuelta a la casa de su ex colonia

**-ah, xiexie aru –** dijo el oriental siguiéndole, pero al notar que el ruso no le sigue, da la media vuelta y le encara -** ¿no vienes aru?**

La única respuesta que obtuvo fue el asentimiento del eslavo con un simple movimiento de cabeza, y asi, este comenzó a caminar en silencio hacia el

**-R…Roshia-san, yo….. lo lamento aru-** pero el ruso paso de largo, cosa que le partió mas el corazón a Yao

**-Aiyaa!, espera aru!-** grito corriendo hacia el, pero al verse ignorado por el aludido, se detuvo. Lo ultimo que escucho de el fue su clásico resitar …

**-**

Por mientras, dentro de la casa de América, todos esperaban para movilizarse (si por movilizarse se entiende que Francia le metía mano a Inglaterra, y USA en vez de ayudar se ponía a reir, eso hacían) hasta que la entrada del ruso en su tétrico estado yandere sorprendió a todos los presentes, que por miedo y seguridad guardaron su distancia.

Después de la entrada del eslavo llego el chino, el cual fue fulminado por las curiosas miradas de las tres naciones rubias

**-Ah?, Where are you? Como se atreven a dejar hablando solo al Hero!**

**-Qving Lang aru**

-**And you? ****No te disculparas con el Hero, perro comunista-** las demás naciones tragaron en seco al oir tal cosa de parte del americano, el cual parecía ser lo bastante valiente, o idiota, para enfrentarse al ruso en ese estado

-**-** y como era de esperarse, al escuchar esto, la superpotencia se retracto de sus palabras y procedió a explicar de nuevo su Gran Plan (el cual consistía únicamente en atacar a Alemania de sorpresa)

**- y en conclusión, yo soy el Hero**

**-oh, mon Deux, Etats Unis, podrías dejar de decir eso**- rogo Francia

**-What?-** pregunto bobamente el aludido

**-ah, por cierto China, ¿Qué le paso a Rusia?- **cuestiono el francés

**-mejor dicho, ¿Qué le hiciste?-** corrigió el británico

**-¿¡aru!, ¿yo?, nada aru**

**-¿en serio?- **pregunto jocosamente el francés

-**déjalo wine bastard, si no nos quiere decir, es que no es de nuestra incumbencia**

**-Peeero….yo quiero saber- **alego de nuevo el franco

**-Me too, al Hero no se le debe ocultar nada-** presiono también

El pobre oriental estaba siendo presionado ahora por una mayoría de personas, pues hasta el ingles se veía interesado en el tema –maldición aru, que nadie puede respetar mi intimidad aru, ni siquiera Korea me presiona en estas cosas aru… no, si lo hace"- se lamento para si. Pero por bendición de Kami-sama, el sagrado teléfono sono. Inglaterra intento contestar, pues era el mas próximo al aparato, pero un hábil movimiento de Bonnefoy le gano….

**-Bon jour, esta llamando al centro internacional del l' amour, ¿Quién habla?... América, es para ti- **y le extendió el teléfono

**-Hello?, ah! Canadá!**

El chino suspiro aliviado, se había salvado por un pelo de rana. Todos sabían que si había algo que no le gustaba hacer es mentir, hasta el mismo se jactaba de ser totalmente honesto, aunque claro, en el teme de sus sentimientos, pues, no lo era del todo.

**-Yes…..yes, we'll be there at a second!, ok….. ****Bye-bye!-** termino el Americano con la conversación **- Ready?, we come contra Alemania now**

**-¿tan pronto?- **Cuestiono el ingles

**-Yes, we can**

**-D' accord, vamos mon amour-** soltó el francés mientras pasaba un brazo por la cintura del cejudo, ganándose un golpe en…, ustedes saben donde

Las tres naciones rubias salieron de la casa, dejando al par rojo solo de nuevo

**-¿Roshia-san?, ¿estás enojado conmigo aru?-** trato de enmendarse el chino **-¿no me hablaras aru?**

El eslavo solo salió, pasando de largo por el oriental, sin siquiera mirarlo, partiéndole un poco más el ya muy dañado corazón del más bajo.

**-Roshia-san, qing qving lang aru- **dijo mas para si que para el oji amatista

Y una vez todos los aliados de nuevo reunidos, subieron a un avión del americano, que ya portaba esos lentes tan clásicos de los pilotos. El transcurso del viaje fue totalmente clamado, bueno, con algunos comentaros inapropiados del francés y unos golpes por parte del ingles como respuesta, pero nada fuera de lo usual

**-¿planes que nos aventemos de esta altura?-** cuestiono el británico

**-NO!, MORE HIGHER!, durufuuuuuu!**

El franco estaba casi llorando, no quería admitirlo, pero la idea de aventarse con paracaídas en un bosque de Alemania a tal altura le parecía simplemente suicida, y quien no?

**-sil vous plait, no mas- **loriqueo abrasando al británico que tena a su lado

**-hey!, suéltame wine pervert bastard- **replico rojo como tomatito, valla a saber si de ira o pena

**-pero, tenerte asi me calma, ¿quieres calmarme más?**

**-STUPID PERVERT!**

La escena logro subirle los ánimos al chino, que comenzó a reír (a quien lo le da risa ver tanta "melosidad" del francés y el ingles) y aprovechando el momento, trato de entablar charla de nuevo con el eslavo

**-a que son divertidos, ¿no crees Roshia aru?**

El mas alto lo ignoro de nuevo, logrando sacar ahora si de sus cabales al chino. Que no le dirigiera la palabra era demasiado, y debía reconocer que el ruso se comportaba como un niño, eso si que le enojaba

**-Roshia-san!, ¿¡Cuantas veces debo disculparme aru!, ¿Háblame ya aru!- **grito parándose de su asiento, con los ojos vidriosos**- ¡por lo menos mírame aru!-** dijo casi en llanto

Como era obvio, los demás notaron la discusión, causando que el británico enfadara

**-China, siéntate, no traes paracaídas y podría pasar un accidente muy feo- **regaño mientras señalaba la falta de puertas de la avioneta en la que viajaban

**-oui, siéntate en mis piernas, mon pettite chinoise- **dijo con una mirada libidinosa el franco, teniendo como respuesta un codazo de parte del ingles que estaba a su lado** –jojo, ¿celoso?- **cuestiono burlón

**-Para nada **

**-oh, claro que si- dijo levantándose y poniéndose sobre las caderas de Inglaterra –en verdad creo que si**

El cejudo no se quedo sin responderle su clásica sarta de improperios anglosajones que ningún caballero debiera usar, pero la situación lo justificaba; y así, rojo como tomatito, tiro al pervertido barbudo de enzima suyo

**-ouch, mon cheri**

**-Shut up!**

**-Hey, It's time! Russia, You go first!- **interrumpió el autoproclamado héroe. Por su parte, el aludido solo obedeció en silencio, cogió su paracaídas, se lo puso y se tiro al vacio sin pronunciar palabra alguna. El chino lo miro con preocupación, sabiendo que abajo les esperaba un rival no muy fácil de derrotar

**-Roshia-san, ten cuidado aru- **susurro tomando asiento por fin al lado del americano, donde anteriormente estaba. Tal acción fue notada por el no tan estúpido rubio de gafas

**-do you say something?**

**-ah, bushi aru- **negó al instante el chino, no creyó que el otro le había oído

**-Ok, you turn France**

**-No, mon cher Angleterre, recuérdame como fui, dulce, encantador, romántico y sexi**

**-si, aja-** pronuncio con notorio sarcasmo el aludido.

**-FRANCE; YOU TURN**!- grito ya exasperado América

Y como todo un llorica, se avento, aunque el muy estúpido olvido algo que, podría decirse, era impotante

**-FRANCIA NO BAKA!, idiota, no se puso el paracaídas- **noto el ingles, que inmediatamente se coloco el propio, tomo el de su idiota amigo y se lanzo sin esperar la señal de su excolonia**.**

**-ahahahaha, soo, you turn China**

**-shi aru- **dijo colocandoze su equipo y lomando su inseparable wok

**-una vez abajo, arregla todo con Rusia**

**-¿¡¿¡Que aru!- **sesorprendió, no pensó que el rubio fuera tan sensitivo

**-Now, GO!-** grito empujando al asiático fuera del avión

**¿Qué tal?, como vieron, no hay muchos cambios, solo una leve corrección de errores ortograficos, y una borradita de cosas que no cuadraban. Puse los dos capitulos juntos porque antes se me hacían muy cortos, además, así los pude tener a la mano para hacer el capitulo 3 (que aquí sería el 2) y que ya casi está listo..., dejen un Review para saber sí no la he regado, y sí quieren lemon... Bye-bye**


End file.
